


Harmony

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Anonymous prompted:</b> after getting back together, Kurt and Blaine set up some rules for cohabitation/their relationship- fluffy and sweet like: Kurt swears to never hold Blaine’s bow ties hostage during an argument (ot sth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

Kurt is trying, really _trying_ , to focus on his reading assignment. He’s started the same sentence over at least seven times now, but everytime he gets to the middle of it, his eyes just drift up, the part of his brain that processes speech just completely logging off and refusing to add meaning to the words on the page.

Blaine has been practicing the same few dance moves for over half an hour now, something that involves a lot of _hips_ , and he’s wearing extremely short shorts and a tight tank top and he’s sweaty and his hair is a mess and it is completely and utterly impossible for Kurt’s brain to even make sense of three-word sentences right now. Understanding a complex essay on music theory is unimaginable.

“You really can’t do that,” he says, voice just a little bit too high, uncrossing and crossing his legs as he tries to get comfortable. His pants have started feeling too tight about twenty minutes ago.

Blaine, oblivious and unembarrassed and so, so gorgeous, spins around and raises his eyebrows in question, lifting a strong, sweaty arm to rub across his sweaty forehead. “Huh?”

“You can’t _do_ that,” Kurt repeats, almost begging now. “I’m trying to study here.”

“I’m - oh, I’m sorry, was I too loud? I didn’t mean to be, I just hum along sometimes, it helps me keep the rhythm -”

“No.” Kurt shakes his head. “No, it’s just.” He sighs. “You’re … right … _there_. And I’m here. And you’re dancing and sweating and you have those legs and I’m _trying to study here_.”

“What are you -” Blaine lifts his shoulders, brow furrowed. “I’m not sure I understand.”

Kurt blushes. “It’s distracting.”

“I’m distracting? Because you want to study alone.”

“No.”

“Then why -”

“Blaine!” Kurt fixes him with a firm glare. “I’m trying to read and you’re dancing three feet away from me half naked and I can see you and it’s a bit difficult for me to focus like that, okay?”

“Oh!” Blaine’s eyes go wide before a wicked little grin crinkles the corners of his mouth. “ _I’m_ distracting.” He raises his arms and rolls his hips, dances the few feet over to where Kurt is sitting in his desk chair. “You can’t resist my distracting sexiness.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, even if it’s the truth. “Just don’t do it anymore, okay?”

Blaine takes the book from his hands and places it on the desk before climbing on top of Kurt to straddle his thighs. “I won’t be sexy around you anymore,” he promises in a low voice, placing kisses against Kurt’s neck. “I’ll be a good boyfriend and be completely boring and unsexy whenever you’re home.”

Kurt groans as Blaine’s lips slide upwards to tenderly bite the shell of his ear. “You know what I meant.”

“Yes. You find me irresistible. I know. It’s a problem.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“You love me.”

“Maybe that _is_ the problem.”

Blaine chuckles softly and slips a hand between Kurt’s legs to cup him through his pants. “I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do about that. That’s entirely your problem. But here’s a problem I might be able to help you with.” He presses down, rubs over the bulge with the heel of his hand.

Kurt gasps as his hips rock up seeking more friction, and closes his eyes. “Yes. You caused it, now you make it go away.”

“Anything for you,” Blaine responds sweetly and unbuttons Kurt’s pants.

**

“We should really make that a house rule, though,” Kurt muses, sated and happy and curled around Blaine on the floor. “You’re not allowed to dance in our bedroom when I’m in here reading.”

“Oh yeah?” Blaine pinches his ass and kisses his nose. “Then you’re not allowed to walk around in nothing but a towel on Wednesday mornings.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I have an early class on Wednesdays and you don’t. And you walking around half naked after a shower makes it really hard to leave the apartment.”

“Oh. I see.” Kurt nods pensively. “I guess I can stop doing that.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome!”

**

“Another house rule?” Blaine holds up the empty milk carton, giving Kurt a stern look over the door of the fridge. “Whoever uses the last of the milk goes out to buy more. Immediately.”

Kurt shrugs apologetically. “I couldn’t sleep last night. Warm milk helps me sleep!”

“I like my cereal with milk! And currently, we don’t have any. Because you didn’t buy a new carton after finishing the last one!”

Kurt sighs. “Who eats cereal in the middle of the day anyway?”

Blaine closes the door to the fridge, putting his hands on his hips. “I do. Except not today, because there’s no milk.”

“Fine, fine, okay.” Kurt gets up from his chair, throwing his hands up. “I’m sorry. I’m going right now to buy you your damned milk.”

“Good.” Blaine glares at him.

“Yes. Good,” Kurt repeats, grabbing his wallet off the table by the door. “But while we’re making more rules, would you kindly remember to put your shoes on the shoe rack and not just kick them off and leave them on the floor?” He aims a kick at one of Blaine’s brown boat shoes lying next to the door.

“Oh my god!” Blaine slumps back against the counter, rolls his eyes up to the ceiling. “I just forgot, okay? It’s not like I do that to annoy you.”

“Just put them away, please!”

“Just replace the milk, please!”

Kurt shakes his head and yanks open the door. “I’m leaving now.”

“Hey!” Blaine shouts, and Kurt turns back around.

Blaine snatches the keys off the counter and throws them at Kurt who catches them in midair.

“Thanks,” Kurt says coldly, turning to go.

“I love you,” Blaine yells after him angrily.

Kurt glances back at him, still pissed. “I love you too!” he yells back, before stomping down the stairs.

**

“Can I suggest another house rule?” Kurt asks, pulling Blaine closer, hugging him tight, face pressed against Blaine’s shoulder.

“More rules?” Blaine’s arms are secure around Kurt’s back, his breath warm against the side of Kurt’s head.

“I think we should make it a rule that we have to make up after every fight,” Kurt says.

“Absolutely,” Blaine agrees. “I think that goes without saying, really.”

“No.” Kurt draws back slightly, searching Blaine’s eyes. “I want to make it a rule. Whatever it is we’re fighting about, we have to talk it out, openly, and work at it, and find a solution. I don’t ever want anything to just build up until we can’t handle it anymore. I want us to - I want us to promise to each other that we’ll always try to work it out, whatever it is, and that we’ll always be okay.”

Blaine nods, rests his forehead against Kurt’s. “Then I also need you to promise me that you’ll never hold my bow ties hostage again after a fight.”

Kurt slaps his shoulder lightly. “That was _one_ time, Blaine.”

“So? I’m still traumatized. I had serious separation anxiety.”

Kurt laughs. “You’re such an idiot. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Blaine says, and kisses him.

**

“When you go to bed first, you can’t just steal all the covers and wrap yourself in them like a burrito, do you know how difficult it is to get you to share them with me when I go to bed later?”

Kurt just shrugs. “I get cold. I don’t do it on purpose!”

Blaine cuddles closer to him, warming his cold feet between Kurt’s legs. “Well, then you’ll just have to live with the fact that I’m gonna wake you up when I go to bed.”

“As long as you’ll be the big spoon after rudely interrupting my well-deserved rest.”

“I can do that,” Blaine promises, and wraps an arm around Kurt’s waist from behind.

**

“No hair gel on weekends!” Kurt holds the bottle high over his head, the few extra inches he has on Blaine allowing him to keep it well out of his boyfriend’s reach.

Blaine pouts and blinks up at him and then reaches for the bottle anyway, rising up onto his toes and then jumping up and down when that doesn’t help. It’s no use.

“Kurt!” he exclaims. “That’s not fair! You can’t make that a house rule! I look crazy like this, you can’t _actually_ want that -”

“Well, I do. I do want it,” Kurt informs him, shaking Blaine off as he tries to hoist himself up higher by holding onto Kurt’s shoulders. “I happen to like your hair.”

Blaine drops back onto his feet, sighing defeatedly. “This is really not fair.”

Kurt shrugs, placing the bottle back onto the shelf. “I’m still making it a house rule.”

Blaine’s face lights up with an idea. “Okay. But if it’s an official rule, it should apply to both of us.”

Kurt gives him a horrified look. “What do you mean?” he asks, voice a little higher than usual.

“If I don’t get to put anything in my hair, then neither do you.”

“Blaine!” Kurt pleads. “You can’t be serious!”

Blaine shrugs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “That rule was your idea.”

Kurt bites his bottom lip, shaking his head slowly. “But - okay, so that’s for when we are at home, right? What if we go out?”

Blaine thinks about it. “Well, going out means leaving the house. I guess in that case, the house rules no longer apply. Or, well. _This_ one doesn’t.”

Kurt breathes a sigh of relief. “In that case, I might be okay with it.”

“Good.” Blaine reaches for him and ruffles his hair. “Now I get to do this all weekend and you can’t yell at me for messing up your hair,” he says happily.

Kurt leans back against the bathroom counter, shoulders slumping. “I hate you so much sometimes,” he mutters.

**

“ _Ow_. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck, ow_ -”

The loud cursing has Kurt running from the kitchen to find Blaine hopping around on one leg in the living room, face contorted with pain.

“Blaine?” he asks. “What’s wrong, honey?”

Blaine turns around to him, rubbing his foot, looking at him with wide, shocked eyes. “What is the couch doing here?”

Kurt takes a brief glance around the room, shrugging apologetically. “I thought it’d look better over there.”

“And you didn’t think you might wanna talk to me first? Or, you know, let me know there’s now a giant piece of very solid furniture blocking my way to the bathroom?”

“You were napping!” Kurt takes a few steps closer, trying to get a good look at Blaine. “You were taking a nap and I was bored and - god, Blaine, is your foot okay?”

“Hurts like hell,” Blaine answers through clenched teeth, lowering his leg and attempting to put weight on it. He takes a few tentative, limping steps before bracing himself against the couch. “I don’t think anything’s broken, it just … hurts.”

“I am so, so sorry!” Kurt reaches out for him, rubbing circles across his back and kissing the side of his head. “I’m sorry, Blaine, I love you, oh my god, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine promises. “I’ll live. But maybe - I don’t know. Let’s not move our furniture without asking each other first?”

Kurt nods, draws Blaine into his arms. “Of course. I was bored and I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry. We should make this a house rule. No spontaneous redecorating.”

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt, resting his face against his chest. “That’s gonna be really difficult for you, though.”

“I know.” Kurt sighs. “The things I do for you!”

“I love you.”

“Are you sure I don’t need to take you to the emergency room?”

“It already hurts less,” Blaine answers. “It’s gonna be fine.”

“Okay.” Kurt pries Blaine’s arms off himself, then bends low and lifts him up, carrying him bridal style towards the bedroom.

Blaine squeaks, holding on tight. “What are you doing?”

Kurt kisses his lips and then narrowly avoids banging Blaine’s head into the doorframe. “I’m getting you back to bed, then I’m getting you an ice pack for your foot, and then I am giving you an _I’m sorry_ blow job. In that order.”

“On second thought,” Blaine says, clinging to Kurt and grinning up at him, “Move the furniture whenever you feel like it. I don’t care.”

**

“Kurt?”

Kurt hugs the pillow a little tighter, refusing to open his eyes. He was just starting to drift off and it’s been a long day...

“Kuuuuurrt!”

“Mmmmmph,” he replies, blinking one eye open and looking back at Blaine over his shoulder. “What is it?”

Blaine doesn’t meet his eyes, instead keeps staring up at the headboard. “Your giraffe is staring at me again!”

Kurt rolls over, eyes wandering between his boyfriend’s face and the stuffed animal that’s sitting on top of the headboard like it has been for the past few nights. “Mary Poppins? She’s not staring at you, Blaine. Go to sleep.”

“It’s creepy.”

“It’s a stuffed animal. It’s my _favorite_ stuffed animal. I’ve had her since -”

“Since you were five months old, I know, I know.” Blaine sighs. “Burt just had to clean out the basement and send you all your old stuff, didn’t he.”

Kurt closes his eyes again, tries to get as comfortable as he’d been a minute ago. “Mary Poppins stays. You can sleep on the couch if you don’t like her.”

“But -”

“No.”

Blaine is quiet for a few seconds and Kurt almost thinks he’s won, when Blaine speaks up again. “I don’t want her watching me like that.”

Kurt groans, pressing his face against the pillow. “Turn her away from you. Make her look somewhere else. God, what are you, five?”

Blaine shrugs. “I tried. Her eyes just keep following me around.” He pokes Kurt in the side. “Hey! Kurt! I think she’s lonely. I think she’s watching us because she’s up there and we are down here.”

Kurt just stares at him for a second, then gives up on sleep for the next few minutes. “Marry Poppins sits on the headboard. It’s a house rule!”

“You can’t just make up house rules like that!”

“Sure I can.”

“It’s a stupid rule!”

“Okay. That’s it.” Kurt throws off the covers, swings his legs off the mattress and gets up to stomp across the bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Blaine wants to know.

Instead of answering, Kurt plucks Margret Thatcher Dog off the shelf where she’s residing and carries her over to their bed.

“What are you doing with her?” Blaine sounds slightly panicky. He loves that stupid dog.

Kurt kneels on the mattress, arranges the stuffed dog next to his childhood giraffe until they look like they’re cuddling. “Now she has a friend. She’s no longer lonely. She won’t look at you anymore. Can we sleep now?”

Blaine smiles up at him, pulls him down and immediately climbs half on top of him, using him as a pillow. “Much better. Thank you.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You’ll make a great dad one day.”

Kurt cards his fingers through Blaine’s curls and closes his eyes. “Go to sleep, Blaine.”

**

“You going out with Santana tonight?” Blaine asks, looking up from the couch as Kurt emerges from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

“Yes. You were going to meet with Sam, right?”

Blaine shakes his head, holds up his phone. “He just canceled. Apparently, he has the plague or something equally detrimental to drinking all night.”

“Oh.” Kurt hesitates, stopping in his tracks halfway to the bedroom door. “Do you - I mean, you can come along, Santana won’t mind -”

Blaine shrugs. “No, that’s okay. I can watch TV, have a quiet night in.”

“I could cancel,” Kurt offers.

“Kurt.” Blaine rolls his eyes at him. “It’s fine. I’m gonna be fine. It’s not a big deal. Go out! Have fun!”

“Are you sure?” Kurt walks over to him, rubs his shoulder. “I’m not abandoning you?”

Blaine cranes his neck up until Kurt leans down to meet him halfway for a kiss. “Nope. I can entertain myself. Just promise to wake me up for sex when you get back. I don’t care how late it is. Wake me up!”

Kurt laughs. “Deal.”

He’s half dressed when Blaine appears in the door, leaning against the frame casually. “So, I’ve been thinking about a new house rule,” he begins.

Kurt watches him, eyes questioning as he finishes buttoning up his shirt. “Yes?”

“I think that once a week, we should have date night. Not like, going out, not necessarily, only if we want to. I just mean we should set aside one night a week that’s just for us.”

Kurt beams at him, nods. “I love that idea.”

“It’s just -” Blaine walks over to him, places his hands on Kurt’s hips. “Ever since we moved in together, we’ve just been assuming that we’d be spending a lot of time together, so we never make plans anymore. But I don’t want to lose that aspect of our relationship. I still want to go on dates. Or, you know, stay in on dates.” He laughs.

Kurt laughs with him, drapes his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. “And what do we do on those dates?” He grins suggestively.

Blaine slaps his thigh. “You have such a one track mind. I’m trying to be romantic.”

“You are.” Kurt kisses his lips, long and sweet and tender. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Okay. So.” Blaine pulls away, putting a few inches between them before he clears his throat. “Hey, Kurt?”

“Yes, Blaine?”

“What are you doing tomorrow night?”

Kurt pretends to think about it. “I don’t know yet. Why?”

Blaine actually blushes, lowering his head a bit before blinking up at him through his lashes. “Would you like to maybe hang out?”

Kurt bites his lip, giggling. “Like, a date?”

Blaine nods. “If you want. Yes.”

“I’d love to.” Kurt takes Blaine’s hands, takes a step forward so he can rest their foreheads together. “I like this new house rule.”

“I like _you_ ,” Blaine says.

“That works out well then,” Kurt answers. “I like you too. A lot.”

Blaine draws him closer, slipping his hands under Kurt’s still mostly unbuttoned shirt. “Moving in together was the best idea ever.”

Kurt arches into his touch, humming happily. “It was.”

“How soon do you have to leave?”

“I have time. Santana can wait a few minutes.”

Blaine kisses his neck, breath hot against Kurt’s skin as he answers. “Good. There’s something I need to do with you right now.”

Kurt slides his hands down Blaine’s back, cupping his ass through his pants. “You mean sex, right?”

“Um. Yes?” Blaine looks up at him, pouting. “I was being seductive.”

“You are,” Kurt assures him. “And okay. If we’re quick. But if you make me all sweaty, you’re cleaning me up again. I just took a shower.”

“Do you want to make that a house rule?” Blaine asks, putting some space between their hips so Kurt can unzip his pants.

“Sure.” Kurt kisses him hard on the mouth before yanking off Blaine’s shirt. “Now shut up and get on the bed.”

And Blaine does, pulling Kurt with him.


End file.
